fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Burst Species Mi Ru
|ailments = |weaknesses = |creator = BannedLagiacrus }} A Mi-Ru beyond G-Rank and a lot more dangerous than the normal Mi-Ru, created by BannedLagiacrus. This Mi-Ru is the by far one of the strongest Burst Species and is beyond the Supremacy Species like other Burst Species. Explanation An extremely old Mi-Ru that has mastered most of its forms and has even made a few new forms by combining them together with each other. Aesthetic Differences Longer ears, larger crystals on tail, and small crystals on back. Habitat This Mi-Ru can be found living in the Tower but usually hidden away in the Nest Hole. They have also been spotted living in the Great Forest. Attacks and Moves When hunters first enter the area with it, its already in its "Final Form" that was previously seen while fighting a normal Mi-Ru. unlike it though its immune to all elements. This Mi-Ru has advanced forms of its five original transformations along with four new combined forms. While fighting, it will use attacks from the HC Brute Tigrex and Supremacy Barioth. Transformation: It will flip backwards in the air before changing into one of its forms. Advanced Long Distance Form: Light blue crystals on body, light blue eyes, larger tail, puffs of fire coming from mouth, longer nose, and different shaped crystals on face. In this form, it will mostly use long range attacks and breath fire at hunters from a distance. While in this form, it will fight like the HC Dhuragaua, just like the normal one, but it has gained two new attacks. Wyvernfire: Mi-Ru will charge a fireball in its mouth for a few seconds before jumping in the air and shooting it down on the ground. To knock hunters attacking it away from it. Flaming Twisters: It will rear its claw back before throwing three twisters at hunters with crystals inside them. When it throws them, it will shoot fire at them and the twisters will than leave trails of fire on the ground before disappearing. This attack causes Fireblight and Crystallization. Advanced Power Form: Red crystals on body, red eyes, smaller tail, Tigrex-like face, different shaped crystals on face, larger arms, and more muscle in arms. In this form, it will fight slower but each of its attack have power with them. It fights sort of like Tigrex and Pariapuria in this form and has one new attack. Triple Claw Slam: It will take a few steps back before slamming its claw down on the and advancing forward with two more claw slams. Advanced Speed Form: Blue crystals on body, blue eyes, smaller-thinner tail, rat-like face with different shaped crystals, smaller crystals on body, and smoke from mouth. In this form, its faster and its attacks are quicker yet stronger. While in its Speed Form, it fights like Nargacuga yet has one new attack. Speed Demon: It will dig up rock and charge forward like a bull before jumping in the air and shooting multiple crystals down on the ground like Hyujikiki. Advanced Crystal Form: Purple crystals on body, purple eyes, smaller tail, different shaped crystals on face along with different face, larger arms, larger crystals on claws, and longer crystals on tail. In this form, it mainly uses its crystals and fights like Tigrex during his form. It gains three new attacks in this form. Crystal Pounce: It will develop the crystals on its claws before jumping in the air and landing on top of a hunter. When it lands, the hunter will be knocked down to the ground before it holds down the hunter and begins to maul them like Zinogre. Crystal Rain: Mi-Ru will look at its side like Tigrex before spinning in a circle. When it spins, the crystals will fly in the air around it like its Final Form but it will instead breath a blast of crystals in the air and cause the crystals to rain down around it. The crystals will land on the ground before exploding after a few seconds, causing Crystallization. If hunters walk close to the Mi-Ru while the crystals are around it, it will also Crystallization. Crystal Shakedown: Mi-Ru shakes crystals off its back and shoots a larger crystal down on the ground before it explodes, causing the others to explode. Power + Long Distance Form: Light blue crystals on body, larger-thicker tail with long crystal spikes on the sides of its tail, muscle mass increased, and black eyes. In this form, it combines its forms together and now uses their powers together. It not only uses attacks it previously has had with those forms but also uses two new attacks. Supreme Wyvernfire: It raises its tail over its head and begins to charge up a fireball. When its done charging it, it will shot the ball down on the ground and a huge burst of fire will explode around it covering the screen with flame. This attack can instant kill hunters with ease. Fire Slams: Mi-Ru will turn and breath fire on its arms. When its claws are on fire, it will slam down on the ground while walking forward five times. When it slams, it causes Quake and Fireblight, from fire spreading while it slams its claws. Crystal + Speed Form: Gray crystals on body, smaller-thicker tail with shorter crystals, less muscle mass, and purple eyes. In this form, it fights like a combo of its Crystal Form and Speed Form. It doesn't gain any new attacks but all of its attacks leave behind crystals that explode after a certain period of time. Crystal + Power Form: Red crystals on body, smaller-thicker tail with shorter crystals, more muscle mass, larger crystals on claws and on back, and red eyes. In this form, it fights like a mix between its Power Form and Crystal Form. It gains two new attacks in this form. Crystal Salms: Similar to its Fire Slams, it replaces them with crystals though. Body Slam: Mi-Ru jumps in the air like Odibatorasu and body slams like it but instead of sand coming from next to it, crystal spikes will pop up from the ground without warning. Long Distance + Speed Form: Green crystals on body, larger-thicker tail with longer crystals, less muscle mass, fire coming from mouth, and green eyes. In this form, it fights like a mix between its Long Distance Form and Speed Form. It gains one new attack. Triple Fiery Charge: It roars in the air before jumping in the air while on fire and charging and, repeating this three times. The last time it does it, it will jump in the air and shoot a fireball down on the ground to end it. Advanced Final Form: Has the same looks as its normal Final Form. In this form, it uses all the attacks from all of its previous forms. It only gains one new attack. Blaze: Mi-Ru will slam its claws into the ground and cause two rows of crystals to appear next to it on both sides. If hunters are hit by the crystals, they will become dizzy and fall to their knees. The Mi-Ru will than jump in the air, knocking the hunters in the sky when it lands and shoot a huge burst of fire at the hunters. Just as it seems its done, it will than jump in the air and slam them into the ground with it tail slam. Armor Blademaster Set *Fire +15 *Water -10 *Ice -10 *Thunder -10 *Dragon -10 Skills: Super High Grade Earplugs, Evade Distance Up, Edgemaster +2, Reckless Abandon +4, Evade +2, Lone Wolf, Ninja Stealth, Death's Helping Hand, and Blunt Edge. Gunner Set *Fire +20 *Water -5 *Ice -5 *Thunder -5 *Dragon -5 Skills: Super High Grade Earplugs, Evade Distance Up, Pyro Blaster +2, Reckless Abandon +4, Evade +2, Lone Wolf, Ninja Stealth, Death's Helping Hand, and Recoil -1. Notes *Mi-Ru is the second strongest Burst Species in New World. *Just like the Supremacy Species, its Burst Species stays only in one area. **Unlike the Supremacy Species, Burst Species appear in G-Rank only and are much stronger than the Supremacy Species. *This Mi-Ru is one of the first Burst Species introduced in New World. *This Mi-Ru has the skills of the normal Mi-Ru's fully upgraded set but also has a unique skill known as "Ninja Stealth". **'Ninja Stealth' allows the monster to lose sight of the hunter if their a certain range away from the monster in the area. This skill can make it easier for hunters to heal, sharpen, shoot, etc. **This Mi-Ru also has Edgemaster +2(Attack Up L+ and Sharpness +2) and Lone Wolf(Increases attack while hunting alone). *Like the normal Mi-Ru Armor, this set has a negative skill known as "Death's Helping Hand". **This skill decreases the damage you do to a monster while knocked down, gives you 1/8 chance of taking extra damage from attack no matter what attack or defense, and actually gets rid of a random skill in the middle of a quest. Category:Monster Creation Category:Flying Wyvern Category:Burst Species Category:Elder Dragon-Level Monster Category:Large Monster Category:6 Star Level Monster Category:BannedLagiacrus Category:Fire Res Down Monster Category:Fireblight Monster Category:Stun Monster Category:Crystallization Monster